


On softness

by pes



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pes/pseuds/pes
Summary: It’s soft, skin on skin, inch by inch, one warm touch at a time and then pure heat all at once.





	

It’s soft, skin on skin, inch by inch, one warm touch at a time and then pure heat all at once.

It’s soft in the way Newt makes it soft, spreading and curling around him, all long limbs and sweet sighs, gentle fingers dancing on Credence’s shoulders, dipping in his hair like sugar cubes in black tea.

It’s soft like freckled skin beneath Credence’s careful hands, like the bump of a hipbone and the crook of a neck, the tenderest haven for a lover. Soft like Newt’s arms ever so welcoming around him, soft like the brushing of his thumb across Credence’s cheek as their eyes meet and Credence trembles, humbled, overwhelmed.

It’s soft murmurs and nudges, rolled hips and lips parted for a breath, for a name, for the chased ghost of a newfound pleasure.

“ _Like this?_ ”

“ _Like this._ ”

It’s as soft as they want it to be, and Credence could spend the whole of eternity just savouring it.

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I just had a craving for happy little things and a bottom!Newt, what can I say? *scuttles away* Also, I rated it as Mature just in case, but I guess it wasn't all that necessary *shrugs* Thanks for reading!


End file.
